


A mother takes pride in her son.

by nergregga



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Episode: s02e15 Journey to Babel, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, almost porn without a plot, parental nagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nergregga/pseuds/nergregga
Summary: Spock finds himself at a party impatiently waiting for Jim who's caught up in a debriefing. When Jim finally arrives, it looks like their sexual attraction will culminate in the best possible way. The unwanted sight of a Tellerite however, makes a change of plans necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally done after having rewritten this story at least five times.
> 
> I took some liberties with Babel, as I haven't found very much information about what the planet is like.

It wasn’t often Spock found himself at a party and he wasn’t there of his own accord. Jim had made him. Not ordered, but suggested very strongly that he should attend. They were celebrating the Federation delegates safe arrival at Babel. Spock found the whole affair illogical. First, because successful missions were the rule, rather than the exception, and second because the Tellerite Ambassador Gav had ended up murdered. But, of course, it could be conceded that it had been very fortunate, that the truth about his death had been discovered early on, and had not lead to increased tension between the founding members of the Federation. At least it seemed like that on the surface. Spock's Captain had been in debriefing most of the evening. He, the chief of security, the Andorian, and Tellerite delegations plus representatives of the Federation, and Starfleet were discussing if the Andorian Ambassador Shras was responsible for not discovering the true identity of Thelev sooner. Unfortunately, they were also there to decide if Captain Kirk had been thorough enough with security measures during the transport of such valuable guests. Spock had been dismissed from the debriefing early on. He had protested this decision as vehemently as a Vulcan could allow himself. Leaving his Captain's side had just occurred to him to be wrong. It wasn't that Jim couldn't take care of himself; Spock was well aware that he could. Captain James Tiberius Kirk had faced greater adversaries, but most of the time with him at his side. And that was perhaps what really bothered him; a First Officer belonged by his Captain's side, just as Spock belonged by his friend Jim's side. The latter part was not something he was able to say aloud, but Jim always seemed to know, what went on in his head when it came to their friendship. His expression had grown more and more fond as Spock had made his appeal to be allowed to stay. It hadn’t work and Jim had escorted him outside.  
“My dear Mr. Spock, have I ever told you're about as stubborn as an old mule I once had?" he had asked and given his arm a squeeze.  
"This is the last night you’ll be able to spend time with your parents, for what could be, a very long time. Go make the best of it and don’t worry about me,” he had said before turning to go back into the briefing room.  
“Will you be joining me later, Captain?” Spock had called after him. Jim had frozen in his tracks and had seemed to think about his answer for a while.  
"I might if it’s not too late,” he had said, over his shoulder.  
Spock had reminded him that neither of them was scheduled for bridge duty until after noon the next day. The following brief, but heated look in Jim’s eyes had made something primal inside Spock stir.

That had been several hours ago, and Spock thought that Jim should have joined him long before now. Spock got agitated again at the thought. It wasn’t as strong as it had been during dinner, where the food on his plate had gone cold because he had kept glancing at the entrance. At one point his mother, Amanda had remarked on it; not in a reproachful way, but with her usual concern for her son’s wellbeing. She had exchanged a look with his father, that Spock couldn’t read.  
“Tellerites enjoy arguing for the sake of it, and are prone to prolong arguments for that reason,” Sarek had said, pouring more iced cranberry juice into Spock’s cup.

And so, Spock had spent most of the evening with his parents and had tried to enjoy it. Part of him had missed them both greatly, especially his mother. So tonight because he was off duty, and out of earshot of his subordinates, he had allowed her to fuss over him, though her remarks about his weight had grated on him a little.  
“You are too thin, eat!” She had told him several times while placing another Spinach pastry on his plate. As a result, he had eaten far too much and had declined to find someone to dance with, when the dinner had finally ended.

He watched her, and Sarek, out on the dance floor and thought she moved just as gracefully as she had always done. Sarek’s movements were more measured, and a lot less fluid than hers. To outside observers, it looked like he was the one leading, but Spock knew, he was watching Amanda’s face, and taking his cues from her. To their son, they were easily the most striking couple on the floor. It was she who had taught her husband how to dance, and she sometimes said, that dancing was one of the few instances were being human, and emotional was an advantage. While that statement may have been true, Spock thought that they each seemed to represent exactly what made their two species unique; Vulcan logic, and human intuition. Looking at them dancing together, it was as if the two conflicting natures never clashed. Amanda's blue eyes were shining with warmth, and there was something akin to it answering in Sarek’s dark brown ones. The song ended, and they came to a halt. She stood on her toes, leaned up, and pressed a brief kiss on her husband’s lips. To Spock’s surprise, his father not only allowed this but pulled her closer. It would have been an indecent display on Vulcan, but in the dimly lit room it didn't stand out to anyone but their son, who had rarely seen such an overt display of affection on his father's part before. His large hand slid lower on her waist, and Spock wondered if they had forgotten they had an audience.

It was illogical to be envious of his parents, but Spock longed to have something like that one day. He had always known he couldn't have that with T'pring, as she had always treated him with thinly veiled destain. Now that she was out of the picture, it allowed him a sense of cautious optimism. He was free to take new mate; one that he could choose based on compatibility and not family politics. It was even possible for him to take one who was male, his parents had told him. He knew who they were thinking of though they hadn't actually called him by name; Jim. The thought of his friend made him feel impatient for his return again. His Vulcan half asked him why; If it were to be given information about the briefing, then it could wait until tomorrow. He knew that wasn't it. No, he knew exactly why he wanted to see his human companion, and it didn’t have anything to do with Starfleet duty. Spock no longer denied to himself, the fact that he had sexual fantasies about his Captain. They occurred far too frequently for that and had even come to reconcile himself with them, though a certain level of shame was inevitable. His thoughts were interrupted by his parents approaching.

  
“Dance with your Mother, Spock,” his father said.  
His breathing sounded labored, and his skin was paler than usual. Amanda looked at her husband with a worried glance.  
“Sarek, are you alright?”  
“I shall be once I have rested for a brief period.”  
He left, walking hunched and stiff-legged back to where they had been sitting during dinner. For a moment Amanda looked as if she was going to follow him, but Spock took her arm. She turned her face to him and smiled, then she allowed him to lead her out on the floor. He let her lead in her own subtle way, just like his father did. It had been ages since he had attempted to dance and he knew that his movements were clumsy. Faintly, he picked up on stray thoughts through the contact. Mostly, about how happy she was to spend time with him, but also concern about his future.  
“Captain Kirk still hasn’t shown up,” she said, looking around.  
“Evidently.”  
She rolled her eyes and sighed. Spock hoped that she wasn’t about to give him advice on acting more human again. He was not human and took some pride in that fact; though his conduct hadn’t been fully Vulcan either lately.  
“Spock, you _did_ ask him to join you, didn’t you?” She asked, not without accusation in her voice.  
“I did,” he said tersely, hoping that that would make her abandon the subject.  
It didn’t; she frowned at him, and Spock braced himself for being nagged.  
“Well, what did he say and more to the point what did _you_ say? Were you direct like I said you should be? Human men do not always catch subtle invitations, you know dear,” she pressed on.  
“Mother,” Spock muttered under his breath.  
“Spock, what did he say, Sweetheart?”  
Vulcans did not sigh in exasperation, neither did they roll their eyes when their parents irritated them, very much. Spock turned his head away from her to temper the unwelcome flair of emotion and spotted his salvation walking toward him; tired looking, unshaven, but smiling. Jim walked across the dance floor to him and stopped in front of Spock, who had smiled back before he could stop himself from doing so. They exchanged a glance that made warmth spread through him. It would have been mortifying that his mother witnessed this, if it hadn’t been for the fact that her thoughts had drifted back to her husband. Jim turned to her.  
“Good evening, Amanda,” he said, taking her free hand and kissing it.  
Her attention snapped back to him and she gave him a wide smile.  
“Sorry to interrupt, how are things going here, Mister Spock, everybody on their best behavior?" Jim asked, studying Spock’s face.  
His light brown eyes were twinkling.  
"Yes, Sir, nothing of significance to report."  
“Well, none except for a nagging mother,” Amanda said, sharing a look with the young man.  
Spock couldn’t decide if their rapport was commendable, or disconcerting. His mother had few human acquaintances she kept in regular contact with, and had been taken with Captain Kirk’s easy going charm from the get-go. Of course, his mother more than deserved human interaction, but the possibility that they might have had discussions about the private concerns of Vulcans made him uneasy. He wouldn’t put it past his mother, but hoped Jim had a better sense of decorum than he gave most humans credit for. Jim chuckled and slapped Spock on the back bringing him back to the present. He left his hand on Spock’s shoulder. The touch burned hot through the fabric.  
“I could have used your logic to cut through all that Tellerite bullshit,” he said.  
“Then you should have allowed me to stay,” Spock said, leaning discreetly into Jim’s touch.  
“And deprive your mother of your company? never!”  
With a final squeeze and a pat, the hand disappeared from Spock’s shoulder. Amanda beamed at the young man.  
“Do you dance, Captain?” she asked.  
Jim shook his head and looked slightly sheepish.  
“Not if I can help it; two left feet you see,”  
“Oh, that’s a pity. Dancing is a great way to…”

She didn’t finish her sentence, for which Spock was grateful. He was sure she had been about to tell Jim how she and Sarek had fallen in love; by teaching him to dance. By the fifth lesson, he had proposed to her, or so she had always said. Spock suspected that it was a bit of an embellishment, as Sarek had never confirmed it and she had been hired as his secretary, not a dance teacher when they met.

“Spock loved to dance when he was young. He’d put on little shows for me all the time. He was so adorable.”  
Jim started laughing at the consternated look on Spock’s face.  
“Really, you have to show me that one day,” Jim said, nudging him.  
“My mother has an unfortunate tendency to overshare,” Spock retorted, earning himself a slightly reproachful look from her.  
“Be kind to your poor mother, she’s a saint for putting up with all that logic,” Jim said winking at her.  
She blushed slightly. The mirth drain from Jim’s face all of a sudden. Sarek had made his way back to them unnoticed. His face was rigid in the way that Spock had found intimidating as a boy.  
“I didn’t mean it like that, Ambassador,” Jim spluttered.  
His face had gone bright red.  
“How exactly did you mean it, then, Captain?” Sarek said, looking unimpressed.  
Jim looked at Spock, silently begging for his help. If Spock had been human, he would have given his amusement away.  
“I believe the Captain was attempting to tease me. He often does so, even though it is an exercise in futility,” he said, looking pointedly at Jim.  
“A human weakness?” Sarek asked.  
Spock exchanged a look with his father before agreeing.  
“Indeed, Father,” he said.  
Amanda rolled her eyes and stepped right up to her husband poking him lightly in the chest. She glared reproachfully at him until his face softened and he held out his two fingers to her. The delicate finger touch became two palms pressed together as the couple rejoined the dance floor. Spock and Jim drifted casually off the floor.

“That finger thing, is that like kissing?” Jim asked.  
“Not quite,” Spock answered, somewhat reluctantly.  
He was uncertain of how much he could and should tell Jim about things that were so personal and sacred to Vulcans. Their relationship was teetering on the verge of becoming something else, but a discussion of bonding was a long way away yet, even if they took the final plunge into becoming lovers tonight. He thought back to the night after Vulcan, where he had leaned casually on Spock's door frame.  
“Are you sure you should be alone tonight, Mr. Spock?” he had asked.  
Spock hadn’t been at all sure that solitude would be a good idea, but the thought of hurting Jim during a sexual encounter had kept him from accepting, though his loins had ached with residual embers from the blood fever. They were stirring now, as he stood next to him. His parents were less than 20 ft away from them. But hadn’t they given their blessing? Spock raised his hand and trailed his fingers down the side of Jim’s face.  
“This is more accurately like the kind of human kiss, that would indicate a desire to engage in sexual activities,” he said.  
Jim stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds, eyes wide. He stared at Spock as if he had grown antennae.  
“I see,” he muttered when he regained his composure.

* * *

  
They walked over to the bar and found a couple of empty stools next to each other. Jim ordered whiskey for himself, and brandy for Spock. Alcohol had little effect on Vulcans, but the taste was pleasant. Jim drank his whiskey in one swallow and ordered another. He drank half of it, then he sat for a while staring at the glass in his hand with a slight frown.  
“Are you alright, Jim?” Spock asked.  
Jim turned his head. He apparently had been lost in his own thoughts and seemed to have forgotten his First Officer was there.  
“What?” he said, blinking a few times.  
“Yes, I'm all right, I’m just happy this whole thing is over. No offense, but I’m glad to be rid of all those diplomats.”  
Spock opened his mouth to ask about the hearing, but he was cut off.  
“Not now. Let’s just… sit here for a while. I’ve done too much talking tonight already,” he said.

  
He ordered an Altair water, took a sip seemed to lose himself in thought again. Spock looked out over the dance floor. Even in the dim, ever-changing light, and the distance, the purple of his mother’s robe stood out. In the past two weeks, she had complained about her advancing years a lot, but she had now spent the last 42.6 minutes on the dance floor and didn’t look tired at all, but by the looks of it Sarek would call an end to it soon. Spock had a strong desire to leave the celebration hall before that happened; preferably with Jim. He thought about his action earlier and made a decision to do it again. No one except Jim would know what they touch meant. Spock reached up and ran his fingertips over Jim’s stubbled chin. Jim turned his head to look into his eyes. His lips were slightly parted, and begging to be kissed. Technically there was nothing to hold Spock back from kissing them; he was unmarried and not affected by any sort of spores that clouded his judgment, which was more than could be said about him during his encounter with Miss Kalomi. But as usual, Something still held him back. Spock blamed his mixed heritage for it. Both halves wanted to be with this human in every way, but the Vulcan half found it to be a logical thing to do, while his human half balked at the idea of sex being logical. Jim leaned in and whispered,  
“Do you mean it, do you want me?”  
His breath tickled Spock’s ear and made gooseflesh erupt across his skin. His eyes fluttered shut, and he involuntarily leaned closer to Jim.  
“Yes, Jim,” he breathed against his lips.  
Jim pulled back. Spock opened his eyes and saw the tender elation written all over his face. He took Spock’s hand.

They sat for a while like that until Spock had worked up his courage to take the next step.  
“May I suggest that we go somewhere private?” he asked, already trying to calculate the best escape route.

He slipped out of the chair, tugging on Jim’s hand. As discrete as two people holding hands could, they slipped from the hall.  
They had barely made it out of the hall when Jim spotted a the Tellerite who had temporarily replaced Gav.  
“No, no more Tellerites,” he muttered under his breath and quickly made for one of the bathrooms that lined the hallway. Spock followed as he dipped inside the narrow room. Jim bolted they door behind them.  
“Shit, that was close,” he said, looking around the narrow room.  
A small impish smile formed on his lips, and he turned his full charm on Spock, who felt flustered.  
“Well, as long as we’re here, we might as well make the best of the situation.”  
He leaned up and gave Spock a brief kiss, then he pulled back.  
"Are you sure that you want to do this? And by this I mean have sex," He asked.  
All Spock managed was a slight nod before Jim kissed him again. Spock drew him closer, deepening the kiss. It quickly became a fierce clash of lips and teeth. Jim’s stubble rasped against his skin. Spock pushed Jim back against the wall and undid the clasp on the side of his shirt. He lowered his head to suck a bruise onto a collarbone. He had expected that it would be difficult to allow himself to touch Jim, but it was easy, almost as if having sex with another man was instinctual. Jim’s hands pulled his undershirt out of his pants and slipped underneath the fabric. They had touched each other’s bare skin before, but never with the intent to give pleasure. It was a whole new territory. Spock lifted his arms and allowed his shirts to be removed. Jim wrapped his arms around him and hugged him, then he pulled away to kiss Spock’s sternum.  
“I’m going to suck you off,” he said, smiling up at Spock through his eyelashes.  
All Spock could do was to lean back against the wall, as Jim sank to his knees and opened his fly. He trailed kisses all the way down to the slightly gaping opening of Spock’s sheath and gently spread the opening wider with his fingers. He gave the area an experimental lick, then he looked up.  
“I’ve wanted to do this so many times,” he explained, giving the sensitive area another lick.  
The onslaught of sensations almost overwhelmed Spock, who had never allowed anybody to touch him like this before. He reached down and caressed Jim’s cheek to encourage him. His cock was fully exposed by now, and Jim took it in his mouth. He looked up at Spock, who thought he had rarely seen anything as exquisite as a warm, wet mouth wrapped around him. His eyes drifted shut, and he allowed himself to feel for a time, but his climax began building too rapidly for his liking; he wanted more.  
“Jim,” he gasped almost incoherently.  
The mouth slipped off him.  
“Yeah, Baby what is it?”  
The Vulcan half bristled at the endearment; not that Spock cared what it thought anyway right now.  
“I want to...”  
He paused because the right words eluded him. The ones that popped up in his mind were too vulgar to be spoken aloud by a Vulcan.  
“Make love to me?” Jim asked, getting up to kiss him.  
“Yes.”  
Spock reached for Jim’s fly, made short work of it, and shoved the pants and briefs down. Jim turned toward the sink and leaned on it, Spreading his legs. It was a vulnerable, open position, one that spoke of great trust. Spock felt awed but apprehensive at the same time. Jim normally didn’t do this, when he slept with men; he was the “top,” as he called it. Spock couldn’t recall when he had been told that, neither when he had become aware of what Jim always carried around with him in his pocket. He squatted down to search Jim’s pockets and soon found what he was looking for. He squirted the contents of a tube onto his fingers and paused to look in the mirror before continuing. Jim caught his eyes and nodded.

The puckered opening took his fingers greedily one by one until Jim was ready. Spock lined his cock up and pushed into the tight opening. Jim moaned and muttered a long stream of incoherent words of encouragement as a large hand took hold of his cock. Spock wished he was free to make that kind of noises because the sounds enhanced the sensation. At first, he kept his movements slow, but then he caught Jim’s eyes in the mirror.  
“Don’t hold back,” they said, and he obeyed.  
Seen from the outside they were hardly graceful, but Spock felt like he was soaring. Nothing had ever felt like this. The only thing that vaguely bothered him was that he couldn’t kiss Jim; at least not in the way humans kissed. He reached out for one of the hands holding on to the sink, and almost caused them both to fall over. Clutching Jim’s hand, his pace quickened. He never wanted this to end, but he was already too far gone to slow down. His climax raced down his spine and exploded out of him. Jim shuddered around him, in his own orgasm and collapsed slightly against the sink. It was only Spock’s strength that kept them both upright. All noises outside the bathroom seemed to have subsided, making it appear like the only noise in the universe was the sound of their ragged breaths.  
“Oh God, Spock,” Jim began, his voice still sounded breathless.  
Spock raised an eyebrow at him in the mirror, earning him a smirk.  
“That was amazing!”  
Spock bent his head and kissed the back of his neck before pulling out. He wiped himself clean, then did the same to Jim, who still appeared to be slightly dazed.  
“There is a facility I would quite like to see,” he said, hoping that Jim would infer that he was invited to accompany him.  
“As long as there are no Tellerites.”

 

* * *

  
The botanical collection on Babel dwarfed the one on the Enterprise and housed plants from all Federation planets. Technically it was closed at this late hour, but the security was best described as, "virtually nonexistent," so they had slipped in unnoticed. They were walking close together talking in hushed voices. At some point, Spock had taken hold of Jim’s forearm to direct his attention to show him what a plomeek looked like, and hadn’t let go again.  
"What a paradise," Jim said.  
He had just taken a sniff of a very sweet smelling flower.  
"This is even better than I thought it would be."  
He turned his head to smile at Spock, and raised their joined hands to his lips, he pressed a brief kiss to the back of his hand.  
"Of course, what makes it perfect is the company."  
They had been walking around looking at, and discussing the plants for half an hour. Spock was about to say something about an interesting looking shrub when Jim pointed at a tree. It was planted in a large planter, that was flush with the floor, except for a 2-inch decorative border. It appeared to be an oak and had a thick trunk. It was surrounded by well kept, but damp looking grass.  
“Come, let's rest our legs for a while.”  
Spock doubted what Jim had in mind would be very restful, but was oddly disinclined to point this out. Jim removed his boots and socks and stepped on the damp grass that surrounded the tree. He wriggled his toes and smiled at Spock.  
“Now this is almost as good as a beach.”

  
Spock hesitated a few moments before following suit. The grass tickled the soles of his feet in a most peculiar way, and dampness seeped up between his toes. The discomfort must have shown itself on his face because Jim started laughing again.  
“If you’re worried about your uniform, you could always take it off,” he suggested.  
He tugged his own shirt off and sent him a look that went right to his human half, and libido. Jim leaned back against the tree, watching Spock through half hooded eyes. He looked at Jim’s naked chest again, and his hesitance seemed to melt away. As if to give him further incentive Jim opened his pants and began to stroke his own cock. Spock shed his clothes and sat down in the dewy grass. It tickled slightly where it brushed against his bare skin. It occurred to him that he should have felt more exposed than he did, but on further reflection, he found that Jim had already seen him at his most vulnerable. He let his arms fall to his side and allowed Jim’s eyes to rake over his naked flesh. Jim fully undressed and reached for him. He drew Spock with him as he lay down while kissing him. Spock flipped them over to allow Jim to be in control of the situation. Jim pushed up on his arms, so he hovered above him, and bend his head to take a nipple between his teeth; not biting it, but just giving it a gentle tug. Spock made a sound that was very indecent for a Vulcan.

“Spock, Captain Kirk, I would strongly suggest that you vacate this area.”

  
If his blood could do anything as illogical, as freeze, and make his ears burn at the same time, then Spock felt it had done exactly that. The voice belonged to none other than his father, who stood about ten feet away from them, next to his blushing wife. She looked as if she was close to laughing. Spock hoped she wouldn’t. He scooped up his clothes and began dressing as quickly as he could.  
"Oh, Spock," She began in an impatient, but fond tone of voice, " Don’t look so horrified. You are an adult, and unmarried; there is no shame in acting on your sexual attraction when it's mutual. We have all done a thing or two like that in our youths, haven’t we Sarek?”  
Spock finished pulling his boots on and stuffed his socks and briefs into his pockets. He was not in the mood to hear what his parents had, or hadn’t done.  
“Amanda, it is hardly appropriate to relate the details of our sexual relationship to our son,” Sarek said, glancing around in an uncharacteristically distracted way.  
“Don’t tell me that blasted Tellerite has followed us,” She said, starting to look around as well.  
Jim froze pulling the sock he had got halfway on, off again. He pulled his boots on. Spock contemplated if he should take his hand to reassure him, but even with his rumpled hair and wrinkled clothes, he had slipped back into his command persona; not cold, but not likely to allow his lover to take liberties at the moment.  
“Unfortunately, It would appear so,” Sarek said, taking a few steps in the direction where footsteps could be heard.  
“He is most tenacious.”  
Jim turned his head to glare at his First Officer.  
“You and your brilliant ideas, Spock,” He said angrily and started to walk back toward the entrance, not looking back at the man he had made his lover.

Spock thought that would have hurt his feelings if Vulcans allowed their feelings to be hurt. But he did understand that being caught like that with his First Officer was considered inappropriate by the more conservative Starfleet admirals. The notion of another hearing wouldn’t sit well with Jim after tonight. It was perfectly understandable and Spock knew his anger would blow over in less than an hour. Then he would probably seek him out for a conversation about the change in their relationship. Spock didn’t follow him right away. He watched Sarek head the Tellerite off and felt his mother take his hand. For once he allowed it and let her continue to do so as they made their way back to the main facility. She still found the whole ordeal amusing. Spock did not speak to her until they had reached the transporter, where Jim’s form had just dissolved.  
“Mother, I must take my leave of you,” he said, slipping his hand out of her grip.  
“I’m so proud of you,” she said, reaching up to stroke his hair.  
Spock raised an eyebrow at her.  
“For being discovered by you and father while naked with my Captain?”  
Amanda laughed, blushing again.  
“Well, that too,” She said, blue eyes twinkling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.  
> I take all kinds of constructive criticism.


End file.
